1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for resuming a prior debug session.
2. Description of Related Art
Software debugging may be a time consuming task. In fact, rarely is software debugging successfully completed in a single debug session. A user—a software developer, for example—may begin debugging one day, but be unable to complete the debugging that same day. Resuming debugging from a stopping point of a previous debug session enables a software developer to reduce duplicative debugging, increase efficiency of software development, lower software development costs, and so on. Prior art methods of resuming from a previous debug session's stopping point, however, are extremely time consuming, inefficient, resource intensive tasks.